Sembremos ?
by Sadie Black
Summary: Asha Greyjoy siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de lo que es y de lo que siente. Pero el destino le reserva algunas sorpresas. Este fic participa en el reto 5 " Digno miembro de una digna casa" del foro " Alas Negras , Palabras Negras"


Nosotros no sembramos. Eran solo 3 palabras puestas juntas en una oración simple, pero a Asha siempre le ha parecido que tienen algo de mística. Algo de magia encerrada entre las letras. Después de todo, es el lema de su casa. De los Greyjoy. Y lo lleva con orgullo tratando de aplicarlo en su vida diaria, para ser digna de su apellido y de su honorable padre.

Porque Balón Greyjoy es, sin lugar a dudas, un tipo especial. Ella lo respeta no solo por su condición de progenitor si no que también por esa capacidad tan especial suya de ponerse de pie siempre, de jamás de los jamases rendirse. Y de intentarlo una y otra vez sin importar las consecuencias. Por soportar los embates de la vida con la cabeza erguida y un gesto duro en el rostro.

Y además porque ama las Islas de Hierro tanto como ella. Ambos coinciden en que es el único lugar del mundo en donde se podían sentir realmente vivos.

Su geografía irregular y su clima impredecible. Su naturaleza indomable que siente por todas partes de su cuerpo. El pelo, acostumbrado a la humedad y siempre aleonado. La piel helada, hasta el sexo. Los ojos entrecerrados por el viento. Los miembros entumecidos de frio. El aliento tangible en una nubecilla de humo. Una expresión del alma.

Los habitantes de las Islas de Hierro son otra fuente de felicidad para Asha. Los observa, se mezcla entre ellos, se pierde en la multitud con un gozo inimaginable. Para ella son la imagen de la existencia en sí misma. Son el sufrimiento en su versión pura. No hay alguno que no haya perdido a alguien querido en el mar o en medio de una tormenta, de esas donde el Dios Ahogado se regocija en su crueldad y se empapa en locura.

Eso es pan de cada día para los habitantes de su pueblo natal.

Tampoco existe alguno que se pueda preciar de tener la casa intacta, el viento jamás perdona en su carrera frenética contra el mundo. Tampoco hay alguno que nunca haya pasado hambre o frio.

Esto les ha imprimido en el rostro una mirada fría y acusadora que jamás se vuelve tierna o comprensiva. Como el hierro.

Por algo se llaman los Hombres de Hierro. A Asha le gusta ese apelativo más que nada. Le gusta pensar en sí misma como una mujer de hierro.

Pero el hijo prodigo que vuelve aquel día de tormenta no tiene nada de hierro en sus venas. Se le nota de lejos. Este hecho, quizás, de un material blando como la tierra, o de ese honor del que tanto alardean los Stark. No sabían nada. Creían que porque un poquito de nieve caía en su jardín trasero, tenían el derecho a creerse los hombres más sabios del mundo.

Asha lo observa desembarcar, tan incomodo como un habitante de Pyke en un caballo .Está a punto de caerse de bruces, si no es por la ayuda oportuna de una muchacha de rostro idiota, que lo miraba fijamente. Sigue vigilando. Al parecer Theon tiene deseos de tomar una esposa de sal. Para eso se requieren bolas hermanito, piensa ella.

La chica respira hondo. No solo porque él hubiese estado a punto de caer al mar, era necesariamente un niñato verde. Aunque todo parece sugerir esta condición. Desde sus ropajes brillantes e inadecuados para el frio, sus joyas de mujer hasta la mirada orgullosa y desafiante solo en apariencia. Se le nota en el rostro la profunda decepción que está sufriendo por la tibia recepción de lo que debía considerar sus "súbditos". Subditos, se ríe de solo pensarlo. Intenta llamar subidito a alguien del muelle y ve como te va.

Bueno, aun así puede estar equivocada. Quizás, solo quizás, debajo de todas esas capas de adorno yace un calamar esperando por emerger a la superficie. Trata de juntar las esperanzas para recónditas y de contener las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz.

Se acerca a él con paso lento y cadencioso.

Vale, es oficial. Su hermano es un redomado idiota. Ahora solo basta con esperar la reacción de Balón y ese era un espectáculo que Asha Greyjoy no se perdería por nada del mundo. Sabe que su padre no se ira con sensiblerías para poner a Theon en su lugar. Y así es. A la chica se infla el pecho cuando percibe el tono de orgullo con que la cabeza de los calamares pronuncia su nombre. El de la que sería su sucesora, el de su hija predilecta. Eso es Theon, prueba por primera vez en tu vida el amargo sabor del hierro. Saboréalo, siéntelo en tus labios de nena y en el final de tu garganta de licor fino.

Sigue sin comprender como es que puede tener un pariente de tan pocas luces. Se paseaba creyéndose el príncipe de un lugar que jamás había sido suyo y que jamás lo iba a ser. Pero él no parece comprender esto y se empecina en insistirle a Asha que necesita más soldados para proteger "su" castillo. Y es que el taradito esta tan feliz que no repara ni por asomo en la poca ventaja táctica del lugar, prácticamente un suicidio militar y tan lejos de una sola gota de agua. No repara en las miradas cargadas de odio que lo siguen a todas partes, donde sea que se moviese.

Continua en su nube de irrealidad donde se apellida Theon Stark, nacido y criado entre los reales muros del castillo y no Greyjoy, un miserable rehén que trata de vivir una vida ajena.

Luego de la cuarta vez de rogarle que entrase en razón de una vez por todas y que moviese su trasero de ahí, decidió dejarle algunos hombres y partir.

Porque después de todo, nosotros no sembramos. Aun así, no pudo evitar encogerse ante la fuerte punzada que le perforó el pecho.

-"Hermana, ya ves. Esta vez te he reconocido"

Y en ese momento, con el paisaje blanco y eterno, y el viento rugiendo a su alrededor, Asha Greyjoy supo 2 cosas.

La primera de ellas es que jamás volvería a ser la misma y la segunda es que el lema de su casa no tenía ni un jodido sentido.


End file.
